1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs typically are characterized by attributes including low power consumption, low radiation, and low manufacturing cost, and thus have been widely adopted in a variety of electronic devices, such as TVs, cellular phones, digital cameras, and wearing devices. RGBW display technology of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is popular due to high transmission rate and high brightness.
Currently, the LCDs display grayscale by driving the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. Usually, positive and negative inversion methods are adopted, and dot inversion or column inversion are common polarity-inversion methods of sub-pixel array. However, the data voltage polarity outputted by adjacent data lines are opposite to each other, which results in that the polarity of the sub-pixels of the adjacent rows are inverse. When displaying by RGBW colors, data transient may cause serious Vcom coupling. At the same time, flick issues may occur due to the polarity of the sub-pixels having the same colors are the same, which greatly affects the display performance of the LCDs.
In view of the above, the inversed data signals polarity outputted by the adjacent data lines are unable to satisfy the requirement of the RGBW LCDs.